I'm Not Ready to Die
by Ryan54
Summary: Even Two weeks after the out break of the green flu there are still survivors this is the story of those remaining survivors. summary sucks I know. R&R
1. Chapter 1: The Infection

**I'm Not Ready to Die**

Chapter One: The Infection

(A/N) This has nothing to do with my other stories.

"Come and get me, you infected bastards!" I yelled out to a small horde of infected. The infected turned around and started to charge at me. I pulled out my axe and got in a ready position as the horde approached. As they got within range I swung the axe and chopped the first row of infected in half before they could touch me. I then swung the axe in the other direction and took out the last of the infected. "Man, that never gets old" I said chuckling. I sighed, "God dam zombie apocalypse."

I was another one of those unlucky people that got left behind by the evacuation crews. I was just an average teenager. That was until two weeks ago now I'm a survivor of the green flu, a very dangerous virus that affects the brain. And I got to say this is kind of fun actually, besides the fact that in could become infected or dead, it fun. I've had some close calls though. I was almost pinned by a hunter once, I was scared shitless when that thing lunged at me because if that hunter pinned me it would have been game over for me. Also everyone I know is dead; my family and my friends. Last I would like to say that I am just screwed anyway, so why not have fun in the process…. Right? But if I'm going down I'm going down fighting!

"Alright there's got to be a safe room somewhere around here, or at least a safe place to sleep." I said to no one. Then I went off to search for a place to sleep for the night/search for other survivors.

Later…

I was walking down the abandoned streets of my home town, WestVille, when I heard a low just audible growl.

"Hunter dam!" I said under my breath. I peeked my head around the corner of the building. There with its back to me was the hunter. I creeped up behind it to strike it with my axe. Then it turned around and lunged, I put the axe in front of my face and, lucky me, the hunter hit the axe head when it lunged at me. I had a dead hunter impaled on my axe. "Too close. I hate hunters! I need to find a gun… Bad!" I pulled my axe out of the dead hunter's skull and walked away. I finally found a house that wasn't broken into of damaged in anyway and went up to the door. I checked the door, it was unlocked. I opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible. I saw nothing out of place so I entered. I closed the door behind me and checked out the rest of the house for any infected. After a full search of the house I found no infected; but I did find a handgun and holster. It was a standard 9mm pistol. "Better than nothing." I said. I attached the holster to my leg and then holstered the pistol. I back up the stairs to the second floor and blocked the stair case then I found a bedroom and also barricaded the bedroom just in case, I also closed all windows and lowered all of the shades so no infected could see in. This bedroom was the only in which I hadn't checked yet. I searched the closet and found a survival knife that had camo on it; I left the axe and clipped the knife's sheath to my belt. I took out the knife to study it; it was still sharp and would easily rip though flesh. "Yeah that'll work" I said. I sheathed the knife and found some blankets so I could sleep.

"Got lucky tonight." I said, and then fell asleep.

End chapter one

(A/N) End of the first chapter, well it's going to be a while before I find other survivors. I'm can't continue my other story until I get OC requests so I'm going to write two stories instead.


	2. Chapter 2: on the road

**I'm Not Ready to Die**

Chapter Two: On the Road (A/N) Why did I get OC Requests for this story when I asked for OC requests on my other story? I'm not trying to be an asshole or anything I just wanted OC requests for my other story so I could continue it. No I'm sorry, but I do not need any OCs for this story, because I am planning to put my friends in this story.

Morning

I woke up and, being as lazy as I was, I stayed in bed. After about 5 minutes I finally got up. I checked my watch, 7A.M.

"Wow I actually got up early for once." I said to myself. I threw off the blankets and got out of bed. I walked over to the door and took down the barricade and opened the door. I walked down the hallway and over to the staircase. I unblocked the stair case, and went down them. I went into the kitchen to find food. I checked the fridge; everything that was in there was either rotten or spoiled. So I checked the cabinets and found a bag of stale chips. Better than nothing right? I walked down the streets of WestVille alone… again. I walked back into town and found no infected. "Huh; guess I killed them all, shit if I don't find someone to talk to soon, I'm going to go insane." I pulled out my I-Pod since I was board out of my mine. My I-Pod started playing All Nightmare Long by Metallica. It really suited the situation.

"Alright I got the music now I just need the zombies," I set off a car alarm, "That'll get their attention! Time for some fun, heh heh!" As I had predicted some common infected showed up. The infected charged at me. I said, "Luck… runs… out" and then I dropped the axe and pulled out my new pistol, no better way to test out a new gun then with live targets. I fired the gun and took down a few infected but they got to close. I pulled out my new knife and slashed a few infected. One tried to bite me but I gave him a mouthful of knife instead. Then I said, "Hunt down without mercy, hunt you down all nightmare long" then all of the infected were dead. Then I heard coughing. It was a smoker. "Come on I was just starting to have fun" I sheathed my knife and picked up my axe and waited for the smoker to spit its tongue at me. It did I let it lasso me and start to bring me in. When I was just in front of the smoker I swung the axe and made contact with the smoker. I chopped it in half. It fell to the ground and exploded into a cloud of smoke, which made me cough. "Cough, shit, Cough!" I said as I slashed through the tongue and got of the cloud of smoke as fast as I could.

"I hate smokers" I said in an emotionless voice. After that I realized that I was stuck on a rooftop. I started to make my way down by jumping down on ledges and in a few seconds I was back on the ground. I turned off my I-Pod and sat down on a nearby bench. After a little bit I had decided to finally leave town and try to find any other survivors. I started to walk north. I figured that it is probably a good idea to stay out of cities, so I decided to stay in small towns and forests. Soon I got tired of walking so I broke into a nearby truck and found the keys still in there. I plugged my I-Pod into the radio and started up the truck. Unluckily for me because that got the attention of some nearby infected. But I drove off before they could cause any problems. I set my I-Pod on shuffle and the first song was, 'The Trooper' by Iron Maiden. I looked back at the infected that had started to run after me and noticed that there was a hunting rifle mounted on the back window of the truck. I said "I now believe there is a god." And turned back around and continued driving. After a while the truck stopped on an empty tank of gas. I was now stuck on the highway with no car. "O' well I would have had to stop anyway, there is too many cars in the way." I left my axe and took the hunting rifle and strapped it to my back. Then I picked my axe back up, unplugged my I-Pod and left the area before any infected showed up.

Later

I had been walking for a while now when I found a large building. It was my school, before the outbreak. I decided to go in there to see if there were any other survivors in there. I entered though the big glass entrance and found it blocked off. I started to try to hack the boards off with my axe, but I could not cut any of the boards. Soon I just gave up. Then I heard the sound of a door opening somewhere. "So there are other survivors." I moved the axe to my left hand and pulled out my pistol with my right hand. "But just in case…" I heard someone running and the footsteps were getting louder. The footsteps stopped and I heard a gun being loaded. I slowly and quietly walked around the corner with my gun held out. Whoever it was must have heard me because before I could see who it was I was hit in the side of the head with the butt of a gun. I was knocked out cold.

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**I'm Not Ready to Die**

Chapter Three: Friends?

When I woke up I found myself in a small room. It had nothing in it, just four walls and a locked door. Then someone entered the room, I could not see who it was because my vision was blurry and it was dark. The person approached me and helped me try to stand up.

"You okay?" said the person

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I was about to ask who it was, but I regained my vision.

"Shit, Dylan you're still alive?" We started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah. Oh and sorry for knocking you out, you can never be too careful."

"Now that I think about it, my head hurts like hell!"

"Well I did hit you with the butt of my shotgun" said Dylan

"So, how long have you been holding out here?" I asked

"Actually I just got here, there was supposed to be an evac station here, but I missed it."

"Did anyone else come with you?"

"No"

"What did you do with my weapons?"

"That's where I'm leading you."

"Oh" We entered another small room only difference is that there were lockers filled with weapon.

"Welcome to the armory" Said Dylan.

"Holy shit where did you get all these weapons?"

"I did not find all these weapons, because they were already here, make your pick Ryan."

"Fucking awesome!" I said grabbing an M-16 and ammo. I saw some pain pills. "PILLZ HERE!"

Shortly later

When we walked out we were armed to the teeth. I was armed with an M-16 with laser sights, a .357 Magnum, a frag grenade with a speaker attached (Makes loud noises), a med-kit, pain pills and my survival knife. Dylan had an M1014, my axe, a Molotov cocktail, a Med-kit, and an energy shot.

"Hey Dylan guess what." I said

"What?" Dylan said

"Grabben pillz!"

"Anyway we shouldn't stay here Ryan."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't a safe house and the zombies could get in here easily. We're lucky we haven't already been attacked."

"Oh." With that said we locked ourselves in a small room for the night. We barricaded the door and boarded up the window. I had first watch that night.

"I guess someone was already sleeping in here before." Dylan said

"Why do you guess that?" I said

"Because there's already blankets set up to sleep on."

"Okay; you get some sleep I'll take first watch, I'll wake you up when I'm about to pass out." I said

"Thanks I haven't been able to get sleep in days." He then quickly fell asleep. I turned my attention back to the partially boarded up window. We didn't board it up that much because that's how we're leaving in the morning. I put one of my earphones in and turned on my I-pod. I set the volume on low and listened for any infected. It was quiet for a while, with only the sound of Disturbed coming out of my earphones. I thought I heard a hyena like laugh. I instantly stopped the music and woke up Dylan.

"What what is it?" Asked Dylan sleepily

"A jockey that's what, grab you gun." I said

I heard the laughter get louder, it sounded like it was right outside of the window. I pulled out my magnum and quietly approached the window. As I approached the window the boards snapped and a jockey jumped through the window and on my head!

"AH! GET IT OFF, GET THE FUCKING THING OFF MY HEAD!" I yelled. Then I heard the sound of a shotgun going off and the Jockey was dead. "Thank you Dylan, let's get the hell out of here." "I hate Jockeys." I said in an emotionless voice.

We climbed out the window and made our way back to the road. When we got back on the road I decided that we should take another car.

"Alright let me pick the car, I've already done this." I said

"Oh sure you have."

I broke the window of a locked car and opened the door.

"Huh, I wonder why it was locked. Then I checked the back seat. There was a zombie in the back seat.

"Ah!" Bang!, Dylan shot the zombie with his shotgun; zombie brains were now all over the car. "Okay now you get to clean that up."

"And this is the thanks I get for saving your life!"

"Yeah it is, no clean up the body and the skull fragments." I said

"Aw man."

Later

After the car was cleaned out, I stared up the car and we got moving.

"Dylan you drive, I need to sleep." I said

"Alright." I stopped the car we got out and switched sides. I sat in the passenger's side and reclined the seat as far back as possible and closed my eyes. 'Finally a chance to sleep' I thought.

"Dylan I hope you can drive good." I said before falling asleep

"Let's just hope I don't hit anything while I'm….."

I had fallen asleep before I heard anything else.

Early next morning

"Ryan get up." Said Dylan as he shook me

"What I was sleeping." I said

"Cars out of gas."

"Why is every car low on gas when we get it?" I said angrily

We out of the car grabbed our weapons and continued on foot.

"Wait, where are we going anyway?" I said

"I don't know… somewhere." Said Dylan

"I think we should look for other survivors."

"Ryan we're always doing that."

"Oh"

After walking for a little while, we found a small building at the edge of a town.

"Hey that's a safe house!" Dylan said. It was true I saw the red door.

"Well let's get there, Double Time!" I said. We then rushed for the safe room. When we got to the safe room we found it closed and locked.

"FUCK!" I cursed loudly. Then I saw a man appear at the door.

He pointed a gun at us and said, "You guys bitten?"

"No we are not." I said

"Prove it."

End of chapter three

(A/N) Cliffhanger… so can we prove to the man that we aren't infested or will we be left out on the streets with the infected? You have to wait and find out.


	4. Chapter 4: there was 4

**I'm Not Ready to Die**

Chapter Four: And Then There Was Four

"How do we prove that were not infected" I asked

"Look for bite marks you idiot." Said the man

"Look mister I'm am not taking off my clothes just to check for bite marks got it."

"Oh come on Dom let them in, their clearly not infected." I heard a different, feminine voice say.

"Fine I'll let them in," he turned to us, "but if you show any signs of the green flu I'll kill you."

"Fine with me." I said. The man unlatched the door, opened it and forced us inside. When we were inside he quickly shut and latched the door again. The safe room was basically just a normal home, well besides the fact that it was fortified to keep out the infected.

I looked at the man, "my names Ryan, this is Dylan."

"My names Dominic." Said the man. He looked to be in at least in his late 30s. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans and work boots

I saw a woman walk out from the other room, "And I'm Amanda, nice to meet you." She looked to be in her 20s. She wore a hoody, tight jeans, a pair of converse shoes and had a nose piecing.

"Where you guys heading?" I asked

"Anywhere with no infected." Said Amanda

"One last question." I said

"What?"

"You got any beer?" I said

"Aren't you a little young for beer?"

"Yes, but it keeps me sane."

"There's some in the back, its warm though." Said Dom. I walked into the back room. On a shelf on the back wall was some vodka.

"Tonight, I will drink all my pain and worries away." I said pouring myself a shot.

Later

I was passed out from all the alcohol I had drunk, until Dylan found me.

"Ryan get up" said Dylan kicking me

"What what I'm tired." I said drunkly

"No your drunk." Responded Dylan

"Ok I'm tired and drunk. Come back when I'm sober." I slurred. Then I fell back asleep.

Later… again

I woke up with a giant headache. (AKA Hangover)

"Ow my head hurts." I said

"And that's why you don't get hammered." Said Amanda

"Fuck you, it helps me forget."

"Forget what?"

"My family; and the fact that I had to kill them because they got infected."

"Well this infection has actually helped me." Said Amanda

"How has this helped you?"

"Well for starters my father used to beat me. He was a cop so I couldn't get help from the police. So I ran away from home. I had the police after me for months; I couldn't even see my mother because the police were watching her house, so I had to hide for 4 months. In the end I killed my father when he got infected, and I enjoyed every god dam second of it to."

"Wow and I thought I had it bad. Oh well nothing I can do about it."

"Don't be sad for me I'm happier now then I was before."

Then Dom walked in, "guys were leaving now.

End chapter four

(A/N) I know VERY short chapter, but I can start the actual story now that I'm done introducing characters. Now I can start the story about their survival and how they survive this infection.


	5. Chapter 5: safe haven? My ass

**I'm Not Ready to Die**

Chapter Five: The safest place on earth isn't so safe anymore. (A/N) I FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE! YEY!

"Alright then let's go, oh and where are we going." I said

"I heard that there was safe haven, ironically called haven city, that's where we're going. It's just south of here." Said Dom

"Alight then let's move out." I said unlatching the door

Skipping unimportant walking…

Later

We arrived on a hill, and in the distance was Haven city;

"Well what do you know the rumors are true." I said

Just as I said that I saw a large group of infected attack the city from the west.

"Shit, we need to help them; they're going to be attacked!" I said rushing in. Everyone soon followed suit.

As I was rushing towards the city I could've sworn that I saw three men running into the woods, but shook it off. I ran to the now forced open door, the others not far behind me.

When I got through the entrance I said, "Holy shit." This was not a normal infected attack this was an organized attack. Every kind of infected was being use to counter a gun that a survivor had. A smoker attacked a shot-gunner; a hunter attacked a survivor with a grenade launcher, jockeys maneuvered survivors into spitter goo patches and tanks accurately launched cars and other objects at survivors scoring much more hits than a normal tank.

"Jesus Christ what the hell is going on." said Dylan behind me.

"Sentients" said Dom

"Sent… whats." I said

"Sentients; I was wondering when we would run into some of them. Basically a sentient is an infected that still can think like a human. It's a rare case of green flu where only the outside of the person is affected." Replied Dom.

"All right so it should harder to kill them I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

"Anymore questions … no, good lets split up, help as many survivors as you can and we'll met at the city center layer got it… good, and let's kick some ass then." I said

I rush out into the open and saved a man from a Sentient smoker. Then I also noticed something else, there were no common infected anywhere it was all special infected. I through a Molotov and hit a Sentient Tank setting it on fire. Needles to say it was angry. It roared at me, Mother Fucker, and threw a car at me. I dodged and opened fire with my M16. After about a full clip it backed off, knowing it was hurt badly. Weird when does a Tank ever run I thought. I saw another survivor being pinned by a hunter and gave it a burst, killing it. I helped the survivor up; he said thanks and was on his way. Then a large steel spike was launched at me. I turned and saw an infected iron worker with large steel spikes sticking out of his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" I yelled. Then I heard someone else scream, HAGGARD. It launched a steel spike at me again and almost took of my arm. I took out my 44. Magnum and put a hole right through its head. The Haggard fell to the ground lifeless.

Later at the city center

It was quiet somehow. We had helped many other survivors escape the city. Then Dom found a radio that had a dead soldier holding the line it was still on.

"Let me see that" I said. Dom passed me the line. I spoke into the radio transmitter; "Attention anyone hearing this transmission do not come to haven I repeat DO not come to haven city, it has fallen to the Sentients." There was a long pause and still no response. I ended the transmission and proceeded to leave the city.

"So Dom you know of any place to go?" I said as we went through the city gates.

"You up for revenge Ryan?" said Dom

"HELL YES, I was finally going to get to relax and the dam Sentients destroy the last nearby god dam safe haven, so yeah I fucking want revenge." I answered angrily.

"There is this place called Cherrygrove, it's a Sentient city, you up for attacking it?" Said Dom

"Hell yeah, let's go." I said

"Guys I don't think we should just go and attack a sentient city." Said Amanda

"Amanda you're not going to be able to talk them out of this, their out for blood; just go with it" Said Dylan to Amanda.

End of chapter

(A/N) Sorry for the long update my computer was taken away because of bad grades. Also this chapter explains some more of what happened in the Goddamboss's story 'My Apocalypse.' Now Me and Dom are out for blood this is not going to end good when we reach cherrygrove.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fog

**I'm Not Ready to Die**

Chapter six: The Fog (A/N) I don't own anything except my characters and the places they end up in on their way to Cherrygrove. (I don't even own that.)

After a while of walking in the now dense fog, I decided to play some music off of the speaker on my I-Pod. The first song was Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold. Then I started to sing along.

"Will you turn that crap off!" said Dom

"NO! Fuck you, I like this music; and I refuse to put on anything else other than rock." I said

Then a tongue came down and grabbed Dom and started to pull him away.

"GET IT OFF!"

I turned off my I-Pod and searched for the smoker, but I couldn't find it anywhere. It was like the tongue came out of nowhere.

"Amanda hand me your sniper rifle real quick." She handed me the rifle. When I looked though the scope I saw the faint outline of a smoker. I fired two quick shots and the figure fell dead. I handed Amanda back her rifle and we ran over to cut the smoker's tongue off of Dom.

"Thanks" said Dom

"Fogs thickening, we probably should find a place to sleep." I said.

I bashed open a random house door and we went inside. It was a small house, but would hold for a few days. I found a bed and collapsed on it and fell asleep almost instantly. 

8 hours later

I woke up to the smell of food being cooked. I got up and walked into the kitchen to see a fresh stack of pancakes and everyone eating them. There was only two left.

"You couldn't leave me any more pancakes!" I said

"If you hadn't gotten up there would be none left for you." Said Dylan. I shoved the two pancakes in my mouth and we left the house. The only problem was that there was also a horde outside.

I noticed this and said, "Oh come on can a guy get a break!" Then I turned on the speaker on my modified grenade and threw it.

The speaker started to play the recording that I made very loudly. That recording went like this, 'HEY ZOMBIES I'M A TALKING GRENADE COME OVER HERE BECAUSE I'M LOUD!' and then it blew up the horde of zombies around it. (LOL)

"Crude… but effective; much more entertaining than a pipe bomb." I said. We mopped up any remaining infected and continued on. The fog was still heavy even at noon the fog would not dissipate.

Soon we arrived at a cemetery.

Dylan broke the silence; "A foggy cemetery in a zombie apocalypse… how original."

"Oh shut up and move" I said. I opened the cemetery gate and I creaked loudly… very loudly if I might add. It attracted some feral common infected.

"Take em out… quietly, use melee weapons." Dom said. We took out the small feral horde and moved on though the cemetery. Then I saw some 'actual' zombies rise out of the ground.

"All right those are not infected, they're the actual 'walking dead'" I said nervously.

"Light em up!" Ordered Dom. Needless to say they were harder to kill, but they didn't run they only walked. So I decided to name them 'Walkers'. They were your average 'walking dead' chunks of their body missing from being 6 feet under for so long, they also were somehow held together better than the common infected. They didn't stop walking towards you until they couldn't walk any more. But a good headshot could stop them.

"More Walkers over here." I called out. I blew the heads off them and we moved on.

Then I heard some heavy breathing from around a corner.

"Wait you guys hear that." I said

"Yeah sounds like when a rapist calls you and breaths heavily into the phone." Said Amanda.

"I'll check it out" I said. When I turned the corner I say probably the scariest thing ever. The thing had glowing red eyes and was grey. (A/N if you want a better description just look at a regenerator from Resident Evil 4. Oh and I don't own that. I just thought it could be a perfect special infected for Left 4 Dead) I stared at me breathing heavily. This thing was freaking me out. I started to back away. The thing just started to walk slowly towards me. I shot in the head. Its head came off, but it just kept walking. So I blew its legs off. It fell on the ground but started to flop like a fish still coming towards.

"Will this mother fucker just give up?" I said

Then its head and arms just regenerated. So I just ran for it. I got back to the others just as the thing rounded the corner.

"What… the… fuck… is that." Said Dylan

"I don't know, but light it up!" said Dom

"No don't, its body parts just regenerate when you shoot them." I said. They didn't listen and shot off its head, arms and legs and it still somehow moved forward. I pulled out my .44 and shot it. The thing looked like it couldn't take any more and started to shake violently. Then it just blew up.

"I don't want to run into another one of those things ever again." I said

We continued on after I named that thing a 'Regenerator'. We reached the end of the graveyard, but the only way out was a sewer. We dropped down and continued.

"Turn on your flash lights on." I said

Then I heard the heavy breathing again.

"FML" was all I said

When we turned the corner we saw another regenerator, but it had spikes sticking out of it all over its body and was shaking. Everyone backed up except me, because I had the highest caliber weapon. I pulled out my 44. Magnum again and fired I had to reload and the thing just kept walking. It got closer and closer. As soon as I was done reloading its arms stretched towards me and grabbed me. It pulled me into a bear hug and it spikes expanded and stabbed me. Then it dropped me as my teammates opened fire on it. When it couldn't take any more it shook violently and exploded.

"Shit, god dam these mutations are getting ridicules." I said. "I need some morphine or something."

Amanda was checking my wounds. "You're lucky these aren't deep if that thing was holding you any closer it would have killed you."

I mumbled something thing and got up.

"Because of what this thing does, this form of Regenerator is now called an Iron Maiden." I said

There wasn't much more to go until we got out of the sewers. When we got out we found house boarded it up and went to sleep.

(A/N) so I've finally been downed. For anyone that is wondering the 'Iron Maiden' is just a 'Regenerator' with metal spikes sticking out of it. Both are from Resident evil 4 and are very hard to kill. AKA pain in the asses.


	7. Chapter 7: Factory of DEATH

**I'm Not Ready to Die**

Chapter Seven: Hit The Lights Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead, Sentients, Cherrygrove, or Regenerators/ Iron maidens.

(A/N) Also I wanted to say that the "Real" zombies are only found in graveyards, Iron Maidens are found in sewers, garbage dumps and abandoned factories; and Regenerators can be found in any dark place, out of sight so that they can ambush survivors.

The next morning I woke up and went down stairs in the safe house. There was no food prepared, but everyone was up.

"Do we have any food?" I asked

"Got four granola bars." Said Dylan flatly

"Well I guess that'll have to do." Said Dom. We grabbed a granola bar and ate it. Then we left the safe house and continued our journey to Cherrygrove.

We had only a few towns left to go through before we reached Cherrygrove, but one main obstacle stood in our way. It was an abandoned factory. It had a safe room in it though. This safe room really freaked me out because of all the things that people had written on the wall. Most of the writers were likely dead though. The one that disturbed me the most was one that read 'Last one out hit the lights.'

"Guys you see this here." I said pointing to the writing.

"Yeah what about it?" said Amanda

"This means that we'll be traveling through the dark of this factory, and you know what now lurks in the dark." I said. Then everyone had a worried expression on their face.

"Regenerators." Said Dom

"All right so here's the plan, we move though the factory quickly and quietly, don't get separated." I said as I opened the safe room door. As soon as I stepped out I heard the heavy breathing of the Regenerators.

"Lights on" I whispered

We walked on and soon found a set of stairs leading up to the higher levels. Then I heard the heavy breathing really close. I motioned for everyone to hold up, pulled out my Magnum and slowly rounded the corner. I saw the Regenerator; it had its back to me. I aimed my Magnum at his head and fired blowing his head off and then unloading the rest of the bullets in my Magnum at the Regenerator. Then I got an idea;

"Dylan give me you Molotov." I said. He handed the Molotov to me. I pulled out my lighter and lit the fuel soaked towel hanging out of the bottle and threw it at the Regenerator. To my surprise the Molotov killed him. So fire did a lot of damage to them.

I motioned for everyone to follow and we went into the next room. We entered the next room. It was small; the only thing I found of interest was a case on a desk. I opened it and found an; Thermal Scope for a rifle? Weird. I handed the scope to Amanda since she had the sniper rifle.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked me

"Put it on your rifle." I said. "Wait a minute, maybe that'll show if the Regenerators have any weak points.

Then I heard another Regenerator coming. The heavy breathing got louder and louder until it came around the corner.

Amanda looked at the regenerator and saw four hotspots on the regenerator and shot them. The Regenerator then just blew up.

"Found a better way to kill those things." Said Amanda.

"Thank you god for this thermal scope." I said "Well this should make it easier for us to get though here."

I finally found a light switch and switched it on.

"Finally light!" said Dylan

"O wow the exits over there on the other side of that room." I said pointing to a room that had a huge horde of common infected in it.

"Well this is just great!" said Dom

"Well luck for you guys I made another talking grenade." I said with a smirk

As soon as we entered the room a pulled the pin and through the grenade and once again you heard, 'HEY ZOMBIES I'M A TALKING GRENADE COME OVER HERE BECAUSE I'M LOUD!' BOOM!

"YOU ARE DEAD… NO BIG SURPRISE!" I said to the now dead giant horde of infected. "Let's go" I said. Then we left the factory. On the other side of the factory was a view of the next town we would have to pass though… Westville.

"It's going to feel good to be back home" I said.

We found another safe room, that did not have any clues leading to immediate death, and settled in for the night.

End of chapter

(A/N) not really much to say here…


	8. Chapter 8: changing Times

**I'm Not Ready to Die**

Chapter Eight: Changing Times Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead, Sentients, Cherrygrove, or Regenerators/ Iron maidens. (A/N) I am so sorry for the extremely long update; I've been busy, from testing to my birthday, to family parties every weekend. So I've finally found time to update.

The next morning I woke early to gather our supplies. I was sitting around waiting for the others to wake up, when I heard a knocking at the door. I upholstered my pistol and approached the door slowly. When I got to the door I saw a man, covered in blood and scratch marks.

"Help me." Was all he said.

"Are you alright?" I said

The man collapsed on the ground motionless. Then his body began to jerk and shake violently. At this point I noticed the bite mark on his wrist. Poor guy, he had just been infected and was becoming one of them. His body was still shaking violently. I aimed my pistol at his head and shot the man to put him out of his misery. I could have sworn that I heard someone say thank you after I shot him. After I had just witnessed the man becoming an infected I threw my gun at the ground in frustration. That was the first time I had actually seen anyone change in the one of the infected. It all looked very painful. I kept telling myself that I did that man a favor by killing him, but something made me think otherwise. Then the others walked into the room.

"I can't fucking take this anymore!" I yelled in frustration

"I was wondering when this apocalypse was finally going to get to you." Said Dylan

"Fuck you, I just saw some man turn right in front of my eyes, I don't even want to attack Cherrygrove; I just want all of this to end!" I said "It's just too much for me to handle."

Dylan helped me up, "Come on, I think it's about time we leave."

"Alight lets go." I said.

I opened the safe house door and carefully stepped over the man's corpse, everyone else did the same and we continued on.

Later

We were walking on the outskirts of my home town, WestVille, when the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake?" Dom asked

"There are never any earthquakes around here." I said. Then I heard a roar and a Tank came through the wall of a house.

"Shit TANK!" I yelled. The Tank picked up a car and launched it at us. We quickly dived out of the way. We opened fire on the Tank, but it just kept on charging towards us. It swung a big meaty fist at me hit me square in the chest and knocking the wind out me and taking me out of the fight. The Tank was about to crush me, but Dylan stabbed it in the back with a knife, therefore making the Tank pissed at him instead of pissed at me. While the Tank was chasing Dylan, Amanda helped me up.

"Thanks." I said

"WILL THIS THING JUST DIE!" I heard Dylan half screaming while running from the Tank.

"Dylan this is just one of those infected that has a very strong will to live." I said to Dylan as he ran by. I aimed my M-16 at the Tanks head and fired and after about 15 straight head shots the Tank finally fell.

"Thank god, I thought that thing was never going to die." Dylan said exhausted.

"Things like Tanks never die easily." I said.

Then we continued into town.

End of chapter

(A/N) sorry for the long update and short chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: The Town

**I'm Not Ready to Die**

Chapter Nine: The Town Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead, Sentients, Cherrygrove, or Regenerators/ Iron maidens.

(A/N) Sorry for the really long update, I really don't have an explanation on why I haven't updated, but it feels good to be back. Oh and happy national Metal day. Celebrating the best music genre ever.

We began to get closer to the center of town and we weren't attacked yet.

"Why is it so quiet? I mean come on I didn't clean out the whole town." I said

"Ryan's right it's too quiet." Said Dom

I turned to the rest of the group, "Alright guys keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."

We continued to walk down the street it remained quiet for quiet sometime until I heard a low growl.

"Guy stay quiet, Hunter" I whispered to the others. I slowly turned the corner gun at the ready. I saw a Hunter chewing on the corpse of a dead survivor. I pulled out my knife and started to slowly creep up behind it. As I was just about to lift my arm to strike the Hunter turned around and jumped on me pinning me down.

"SOMEONE SHOOT THE DAMMD THING!" I yelled to my friends. Then I heard the sound of a pistol ring out and the Hunter collapsed on top of me. I threw it to the side and got up.

"Ryan what the fuck is wrong with you, you can't sneak up on Hunters it just doesn't work." Said Dom

"Sorry it's just that I thought I could kill it quietly." I replied

"Alright, just don't pull that shit again someone might not be there to help next time." Said Dom in a low voice.

"Well at least we know that the town isn't deserted." Dylan Said

Then I pulled out my IPod again and started to listen to Natural Born Killer by Avenged Sevenfold on a low volume.

Then I heard the sound of a car running.

"Where's that sound coming from?" I said

"It sounds like its coming from the highway." Amanda replied

"That's our next destination let's move, double time." I commanded.

"What does double time mean?" asked Amanda

"It means let's get there quickly" I said running in the direction of the highway.

Then I saw a horde of zombies running in the direction of the sound.

"Ah there are all the zombies!" I exclaimed

"Open fire lets save these other survivors, if there is any, the time." Said Dom

We all opened fire on the horde of infected. The infected turned around and then started to run at us. They were met by a wall of hot lead. The horde was a lot larger then I first thought.

"Keep them off me, reloading." I said loading a fresh mag into my rifle. 2 mags and a grenade later the horde was dead.

"Alright now back towards the highway." I said

We were getting close to the highway when we heard some voices on the other side of a house.

"You guys hear that." I whispered

"Yeah Ryan I hear you check it out." Dom whispered back.

I pulled out my pistol and started to slowly round the corner I was met with a rifle barrel to the face.

"Uh.. hi-err... I'm Ryan." I said nervously. The man lowered his hunting rifle and I holstered my pistol. One of the people in the group looked at me in a confused way.

"Have you been infected?" asked Dom

"What?" said one of the people

"Dom don't start with that again." Said Amanda

I handed my rifle to Dylan and held out my hand. " So how has this apocalypse been for you so far?" I asked

"Uh…good, I guess" said the man. "Alight guys you can come out now." Then the rest of his group came out from around the corner of the building.

Then I saw a smoker behind the group.

"Look out!" I said pulling out my knife and tackling the smoker. After about a few minutes of fighting I was pulled off of the smoker by the kid I had shook hands with. I struggled to break free of the kid's grasp, but could not.

"ARE YOU MAD!" The smoker yelled at me. Then the kid explained to me that the smoker was in their group. I reluctantly apologized to the sentient. Then we all introduced our selves. The kid that kept me off the sentient was Greg, the sentient smoker was Jake and the man in military fatigues was Brain.

We each told stories of our travels I told Greg's group about our night in the graveyard and sewers.

"Kind of hard to believe that this is my home town." I said

"This is your home town?" asked Greg "If this is your home town then do you know where we could pick up some weapons and ammo?" asked Greg.

"I think that there might be some guns in that house over there, well I hope their still there." I said

We entered the house and found a closet full of weapons. Inside were three shotguns, two mini Uzis, a sniper rifle, two M-60s, and a four pairs of pistols. Each gun had an abundant amount of ammo. "Guys," Greg said, "I think we hit the jackpot!"

Our eyes looked like they had just won the war against the apocalypse. Greg took the sniper and the one mini-Uzi, Dom, Amanda, and Jake each took a shotgun and a pair of pistols, Dylan took the second mini-Uzi and last pair of pistols, and me and Brian took the M-60s. Me and Brian put the M-60s on our backs to conserve ammo for when we would need it. I then found a bed to sleep in for the night. I fell asleep as Greg and the rest of the group was scavenging for other things that we might need.

(A/N) I am now co writing with TheGOdDameBOss. The new characters belong to him. To know their story before now, read TheGOdDameBOss's **My Apocalypse. **I'll try to update soon.


End file.
